Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sukka, one-shot collection. Here is the growing collection of Sukka Week entries that I'm contributing to the worthy cause. Day Seven is up and that's a wrap! Please review!
1. Shelter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day One**: Shelter

_August 18, 2008_

* * *

While she had been in the dojo with the other girls, it had begun to rain. They continued through with their exercises, ignoring the constant drumming of rain against the roof.

When the sun began to set, Suki decided to call it a day–much to the other warriors' (especially Ty Lee's, whose frown was deeply etched onto her face) relief.

She had other things on her mind, other things that the girls were well aware of–the time for questioning their leader was one that didn't occur much, but Suki feared when that inevitable day would come.

As she left the building, she realized belatedly that she didn't have anything to cover herself with from the rain, and began to run the direction of the small hut Sokka had built when they first came back to Kyoshi Island to stay for a while–at least until normalcy set in. She wove in and out, between the sparse amount of people who were walking with umbrellas, slower than she intended to travel.

The sky was dark as well as the entire village which was covered in a grey hue, the fire lamps that had been set in place were put out by the rain. She wished that it wasn't raining, since rain always made her life a little more difficult than necessary, but she couldn't help the calming feeling of the water against her skin after training all day.

She was suddenly pulled to an abrupt stop by a hand securely holding onto her wrist. Almost throwing her "attacker" on his backside, she knew who it was before even meeting his jovial expression with her own, seeing the dark skin of her counterpart with ease. Her uniform was weighing heavily down on her, but she barely noticed as the world began to drift away in his eyes.

They had been together for so long, and he still managed to make her blush by just one look. She shivered unintentionally.

"In a rush?" he asked, smiling down at her, his hand still holding onto her wrist gently.

"Not anymore," she let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She took a step closer to him, noticing how soaked he was already. As an afterthought, she added, "You're going to catch a cold, Sokka."

"And you're not?" he questioned. He began to lean down, his face nearing hers. She knew they shouldn't be outside when it was raining and cold, but... she couldn't find any reason other than an impending sickness to go inside. Especially when his hair is matted against his head _that way_ as well as his clothing leaving little to her imagination–she wondered why he even wore them at all.

"Maybe," she said softly, her eyes now on his approaching lips. She moved to cover his lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close. He reacted immediately, pushing his tongue past her lips, meeting hers in the never-ending battle of dominance.

When they broke the kiss for air, she began to laugh as she surveyed the 'damage' on his face. Her face paint, coupled with the rain, was all over the lower-half of his face, mostly on his lips.

He, on the other hand, was thinking about the paint on her face getting into her eyes, so he tended to that with his sleeve, wiping as much of it as he could off. She reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb wiping her lipstick off of his lips.

"I'm sure we both look like messes right now," she grinned.

"I think you look beautiful."

"I think you look pretty handsome with my make-up all over your face," she giggled, trying to wipe more of it off with the rain's aid–in actuality, she was just making it worse.

He chuckled. "I'll take your word for it. As much as I like seeing you wet–"

"_Ha ha_."

He rolled his eyes with a grin, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. "–I think we should go find shelter for a little bit, if you know what I mean, before heading in."

Without another word, he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her in the direction of the large tree by their small home that would provide them enough recluse that they wouldn't be soaked through further (if it was possible to be drenched more than they already were).

Leaning on the trunk of the tree, he pulled her backwards into his arms, her back up against his chest. She smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable in her wet clothing, but thought nothing of it when Sokka nuzzled her neck from behind. Suki turned in his arms, kissing him languidly, slowly, reveling in the feeling of his soft lips against his. They were impatient people when it came down to the wire involving the physical aspects of their relationship, always in a passionate frenzy of hands and emotions... she didn't stop to savor his taste as often as she should.

"I think we should go inside and get dried off," she said after a few minutes of silence. "This uniform weighs too much right about now and I don't like it."

His eyes swept over her slowly, the smirk on his face growing into a grin. "I agree, you are wearing too much clothing."

"I'm _so _wet. I may need help," she responded, teasing him. She grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind her.

"Depends on where–" he began to say, chuckling deviously to himself at the look of playfulness on her face.

"Oh, you know where."


	2. Humiliation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Two**: Humiliation, **alternately titled**: Soundproof Tents Don't Exist

_August 19, 2008_

* * *

For the first time in the young Waterbender's life, she wished she was deaf–or just not in the general area, but she would never be that lucky. She wished she could un-hear what she had heard the night before, or erase her memory up until she started to hear the noises and hushed conversation. Either that, or she wished she could've gone back in time to yell at the people who were currently causing her more distress than she needed at that current point in time.

After spending most of the night tossing and turning on her bedroll due to events that had happened during the day that she'd rather not think about... the noises started. The giggling, the hushed whispers, and then... the moaning. She could put up with Suki's moaning since it was soft and she could pretend that it didn't exist, but if she had to hear her brother do that again in her lifetime she would jump off a cliff into an assortment of jagged rocks.

A while after the awkward noises stopped, Katara had the nerve to take a peek out of her own tent as she heard the rustling of another tent's flaps opening.

"Ssh," Suki whispered, backing out of the tent, her lips on Sokka's as he followed her. "I have to go back to my tent, Sokka."

"Don't go," Sokka whispered against her mouth, kissing her again. "Stay with me."

"As much as I would love to, I can't," she whispered back, giving him a sweet smile. "I promise I will soon, when we're not camping out in tents, all right?"

He nodded, taking that as a good enough answer, it seemed. Katara watched as Suki began to walk away, chancing a glance and a smile over her shoulder at Sokka as she watched, but stopping when seeing the expression on his face. She eyed him curiously, wondering what that look was for.

"I love you," he said clear into the night. When Katara heard the Kyoshi Warrior mirror his statement of sentiment, she decided that it would be a good time to stop watching out of respect. She already felt uncomfortable as it was, watching something so private, and hearing something even more private beforehand.

Shuddering, she tried to force herself to sleep.

When the sun rose, she found herself staring at the ceiling of her tent, a frown etched into her features. She had tried everything, any method possible, but she couldn't fall asleep.

Sighing for the millionth time (she assumed), Katara decided that she would just attempt to get through the day and possibly take a nap on Appa later (if Aang didn't mind). She got dressed, not bothering to do anything to her hair besides brushing a hand through it, and exited her tent. Now, she would start breakfast for everyone–her other way of apologizing for taking off with Zuko without much of an explanation other than spite and revenge.

While she cooked, one by one her comrades came from their tents. Aang was the first, as usual, but didn't make as much conversation with her as he normally would have while quietly eating an apple–she noted offhandedly that he had been more tired lately, blaming herself yet again, though–

"I barely got any sleep last night. I think an animal was dying somewhere or something, but it was–"

"Sokka."

"What? Sokka sounds like that when he sleeps?"

"He wasn't sleeping," Zuko grumbled as he came into earshot, looking tired, as well. Katara felt slightly better that she wasn't the only one plagued by her brother's love life.

Toph came out next, looking worse for wear. They all assumed she had been up for the same reasons they had been.

"Sleep with your feet on the ground last night?"

"For the first two minutes before I realized what was going on," the younger girl grumbled, holding out her hand for Katara to put food in it, which she did. "You people keep forgetting I can feel what goes on through the ground." She yawned loudly before popping a berry into her mouth. "I'm going to kill them both with my bare hands. My feet feel so violated."

"Now, let's not get drastic," Aang said, frowning. "What could they have been doing that would warrant them to make those noises–" The look Zuko gave him shut him up immediately.

"I need to school you in the ways of women, too, don't I?" Zuko rolled his eyes, giving him a wry grin. "Firebending lessons aren't enough?"

"Women? Why–_oh_. Oh. I'm going to stop talking, now," Aang coughed, mumbling, his face bright red as he took another bite of his apple. "I feel dumb."

"Good morning," Suki said, smiling at the group as she neared the food. Looking more than refreshed, despite her tattered clothing. She stopped walking as she noticed everyone's gazes on her, sizing her up as if she had committed a crime. "What?" she looked down at herself, then back up at them. "What'd I do?"

"More like _who_–"

"Toph!"

"Wait–" Suki stopped, gasping and covering her mouth, almost turning the shade of her prison clothes. "Oh _no_, you guys didn't hear, did you?" When their expressions didn't change, she groaned. "You did."

"Felt, heard, it's all the same," Toph responded, chuckling at the level of embarrassment Suki was on.

The older girl groaned, sitting down with a wince. "I am mortified," she mumbled, taking the plate from Katara. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it's not really _you_ that we heard last night, it was more–"

"Oh man, I'm hungry! I felt like I haven't eaten for ages!" Sokka's voice reached the group before he came into view, shirtless and hair tousled.

"Speak of the devil," Toph muttered lowly, shaking her head.

"I'd imagine," Katara said sarcastically, responding to her brother while rolling her eyes.

"Good morning," he sing-songed as he sat next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on her blushing cheek. "How are you doing?" he asked in a different tone altogether, not noticing as her cheeks blazed an even brighter red–if possible.

She cleared her throat, her eyes darting to the others who were watching (or just trying not to watch) with interest.

"What?"

"Sokka, I hope you _do_ know that tents aren't soundproof, right?"

"What does that–" he started to say, then froze, his eyes slowly moving to Suki. The look on her face was a dead giveaway. "They heard, didn't they?"

"_Oh yeah_."


	3. Power

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

I decided to write from the guys' perspective for a bit, seeing as I don't do that too often.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Three**: Power

_August 20, 2008_

* * *

"Women have us whipped," the Tribesman said to his best friends as they sat around one of the main rooms of the Fire Lord's palace.

Zuko heaved a loud sigh, "Yeah, they do. Whether or not they would admit it, they do."

"What do you mean? No, they don't," Aang questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at the other two men.

"Oh yeah?" Sokka challenged, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Tell me that you _didn't_ go out in search for some specific food that my sister was craving during her pregnancy." When the Avatar didn't say another word, he nodded, "Exactly. If Suki asks for one more obscure type of fruit, I swear I'm gonna..."

"Why do you think they have so much power over us? I mean, besides the obvious of them being our wives."

"They can take sex away," Zuko responded without pause, saying it as if that _was_ the most obvious reason in the world. He replied quickly, choosing not to let Sokka jump in on that loaded end of the question.

"Right," Aang replied, rubbing a hand over his bald head as he tried to think. "Can't we take it away, too? Just as they can? What's the big deal?"

"Do you _want_ to take sex away?"

"No," Aang grumbled, shooting a look at Sokka who was mutely glowering at him, and darted his eyes back to Zuko. Sokka had gotten over the idea of his baby sister and his best friend, but he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"You're back at square one, buddy," the Fire Lord responded, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. After a few minutes, he grumbled and looked at the door that the women should've been coming out of a while before. "What's taking them so long? Katara, I can understand. Suki, too–but Mai? What's taking _her_ so long, even?"

"She's probably waiting for the other two," Sokka sighed. "They travel in packs, if you've noticed."

Zuko shrugged, "Hell, I'd take Mai being close friends with Katara and Suki over my sister and Ty Lee any day–too sinister and too perky. At least Suki's sarcastic; Mai appreciates that."

"I've been rubbing off on her," Sokka grinned, crossing his legs as he put his hands behind his head, leaning into the plush chair.

"In more ways than one." As Zuko saw Sokka open his mouth to attempt to defend himself, he jumped to continue, "And you can't say it wasn't your fault, either."

Sokka grumbled, not feeling like moving his arms, so the equivalent of crossing his arms over his chest and huffing would be turning his head with a 'hmph'.

After a few minutes of silence, Aang spoke, "You know, they're probably talking about us in there, too."

"What makes you think that?" Sokka asked.

"You know, you're probably right," Zuko agreed, frowning.

"What could Mai say that would get you into trouble?" Aang asked, grinning.

Zuko looked at Sokka, "Actually, I hear that Suki and Mai have a lot to talk about."

"How so?"

"Rope versus leather, that sort of thing."

Aang openly laughed at the look on Sokka's face, not entirely understanding what it meant.

Sokka, on the other hand, seemed flabbergasted, "They _talk_ about that sort of thing with one another? How can you be so calm?"

Zuko shrugged. "I have no problem with it, unless she gets into more intimate details. Mai's not one to demand every piece of information until she's satisfied; she's more of a 'work now, talk later' type of woman."

"Suki, too," Sokka mumbled, sitting up fully, now. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at the Avatar who had a smirk on his face. "What?"

"What do you mean 'rope versus leather'?"

The other two men began to laugh.

"Ice cuffs, Aang," Zuko replied, knowing the look of horror on Sokka's face that would be there if he chanced a glace at the warrior.

"Oh, I see."

They sat in silence, a less than manly chuckle being heard every few seconds at their previous discussion topic.

"Sorry we took so long," Katara said, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms as they, one by one, exited the room. "What's so funny?" Her eyes darted from one man to the other as she saw their amused expressions.

"Oh, nothing," Aang said, getting up and taking the infant from his mother and cradling him to his chest. "Isn't that right, son?"

"They were being naughty," a small boy ran from the room and jumped into his father's lap, who gave a small 'oof' at the sudden impact.

Mai spared a small smile at her two men, rolling her eyes. She led Suki by the hand who was, not all that happily, pushing her ninth month of pregnancy.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, eyeing his wife with concern. "Nothing's wrong with the baby, is there?"

"I was wondering," Suki started, eyeing him. "For dinner, could we go somewhere that has steak? Or prime rib, or something? I have an intense craving for meat."

"You've rubbed off on her, all right," Zuko muttered, ruffling his son's hair with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like _I'm_ the dinner?" Sokka asked Suki with a grin.

"No, you're the dessert," she responded, chuckling as Mai tugged her hand with a playful frown. "What? He can't understand what I'm talking about," she responded with a dismissal wave of her hand towards the young Prince of the Fire Nation.

"I take back what I said earlier," Sokka said, going up and wrapping his arms around his wife–as much as he could, that is. "Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"


	4. Duel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

This one made me smile. I hope you enjoy it!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy! This is a recording.

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Four**: Duel

_August 21, 2008_

* * *

They sat on a bank of snow... or ice... Suki wasn't even sure anymore, to be honest. Her nose was numb, her toes were cold–it was just _so cold_, such a climate change from Kyoshi Island, so she didn't know what labels to place on those cold things that constantly plagued her. She knew labels for the _warm_ things she possessed, though. Her bed, fur-lined coat, Sokka... _Sokka in her bed_, _wrapped up in _Sokka's arms _in her coat _before getting ready to_ get in her bed_–the usual.

After finding nothing interesting to do, besides the normal everyday activities, they sat on a small ice wall, made with blocks of thickly packed snow frozen together over time by skillful waterbending.

Their topic of interest?

Sokka's grandparents, seemingly in a heated debate, something any passerby would never notice unless they really paid attention. As long as they didn't break out any weapons and duel one another, everyone was safe. Or, at least, Pakku shouldn't break out the waterbending and Gran Gran shouldn't break out... _whatever_... she could use to hit him over the head with repeatedly.

"I've never seen that look on her face before," Sokka commented, loving the scene more and more by the minute. If he had any fire flakes to snack on or jerky to eat, he would be absolutely content.

"She's trying to prove a point, can't you see it in her stance?" Suki questioned, lifting a gloved hand to point at Kana, then tilting it back and forth a couple times as if that was enough explanation for what she was trying to say. "He's probably done something to question her place, and she's fighting back. You have to see that's one of the places where you and Katara get it; your father, too."

"Maybe she's wrong and defending herself," he said offhandedly, waving a hand in dismissal.

"I said '_probably_'. Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she's _wrong_, Sokka," Suki turned, glaring with a frown at her betrothed. "She's your grandmother! Show some respect."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "Maybe he left his smelly boots in their bedroom and she's yelling at him about it, I don't know. Maybe he said some sexist comment, as I'm sure he would still have that lingering fault left, and she's pissed," he gestured to himself, then at her, with a frown to match her own, "Gee, I don't know."

"Aw," she nudged him gently with her elbow, her anger dissipated. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat, but still. You _can_ understand where I'm coming from, right?"

He nodded, scooting closer and leaning against her slightly. "Yeah, I can. I am man enough to admit that, _yes, I can_."

"Good."

Pause.

"I wonder what it was like when he came back to her after so many years," she said softly, remembering the story Sokka had told her one day when she asked the question. "If she had accepted him, _married_ him after so long, even... she must have felt something before. You know, before she ran away to the South Pole."

"Maybe," he said softly, watching the two elders continue to huff and emphatically wave their arms at different times. "She didn't want to be tied down to someone she didn't know whether or not she loved. I think, by him coming to her, after all this time, and showing how much he does love her... I think that made the difference. Gran Gran needed someone to love, especially with us kids gone for so long with Aang, and he's perfect for her."

"Good point," she murmured, now leaning against him. The cold didn't matter so much when they were so close to one another. It _did_ matter, though, when he laughed at her after she fell into the freezing water after going fishing.

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Don't push your luck," she joked, elbowing him. His parka padded the brunt of her hit, though he didn't hesitate to overdramatize his pain, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we'll be like that when we're older?" Suki asked after a period of silence, seeing that their fight had calmed down a bit, Kana reduced to jabbing Pakku in the chest with a frown; however, his arms were around her, and that was a good sign to her–she was letting him in, not shutting him out.

"Eh," he began, sucking on his lower lip as he looked at his grandparents, trying to envision himself and Suki in the distant future. "I don't know, really. I think we'll look a hell of a lot different, and you'd be taller and thinner than her–not saying that my Gran Gran isn't beautiful–because she is–it's just how I see it." He smiled down at his fiancée, mentally noting how much he loved the pink of her cheeks in the cold air. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think we'll look more like how you say," she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek at the endearing compliment towards his grandmother, "You are too cute, sometimes, I hope you know."

He chuckled, snaking a hand around her waist so he could bring her closer. So what if he was losing the feeling in his backside? He didn't care.

"I also think that we'll have a lot of grandchildren floating around, running and playing with their cousins, and their cousins' cousins," she mused softly, her gaze shifting from the older couple to the sky as she thought. "We'll have a good number of children, as will your sister and Aang, and then our children will have children–"

"How many children are we talking about, here? Seems like an awful lot if you ask me."

"I don't know, however many you want," she shrugged. "Or, rather, however many I can handle."

"Mmhmm," he murmured, nodding. "I can take that."

They cuddled for a while longer, now back to watching the couple who were well over their spat and onto more, well...

"I think we'll be like that, too. Over the hill and still completely in love," she swooned, leaning more into him than before, more in his lap than before.

He gave her a watery smile before shifting his eyes back and forth from her to his grandparents. "I agree with that like you have no idea, but can we get the hell out of here? I don't want to have to gouge my eyes out at the tender age of nineteen at the rate they're going."

Chuckling, she hopped off of the side of the wall, holding onto his hand, still–for reassurance that she wouldn't fall on her ass without him coming down with her (or, maybe, he would actually keep her up). "Deal." Glancing back at them, her eyes widened as she let out a low whistle. "They are going at it!"

"Shut up!" a chorus of 'la la la la la's' reached her ears and she laughed, tugging him off of the wall in one swift movement. After they had gotten a safe distance away, he glanced over at her and said, "Oh yeah, that's definitely going to be us in the future."


	5. Blitz

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

Blah!

For this story, the definition of '**blitz**' is: try to overwhelm somebody: to subject somebody to an overwhelming amount of something, often in order to force him or her into agreement or submission.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy! This is a recording.

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Five**: Blitz

_August 22, 2008_

* * *

"Please?" she asked, pouting. She had been reduced to pouting, unsure of why she was even asking him in the first place for this, but... "Give me one good reason why not!"

"Oh, _I don't know_," he sighed in frustration, sizing her up. "Have you _looked_ at yourself lately?"

She glanced down at her rounded abdomen, frowning at her unborn child for taking up that space at that given moment, then back up at her husband. "Your point?"

"You can hurt yourself or the baby! That's the–" he let out a soft growl in the place of a swear he could've chosen "–point!"

"It's just practice, Sokka! The instructor doesn't do most of the moves anyway, just _instruct–_" she laughed sarcastically with a 'ha ha', "–get where the name comes from?"

"No."

"How couldn't you get where the–"

"_No_, meaning that you can't do that to our son, so there."

"Son?"

"Son."

"_No_. Daughter."

He put his chop sticks down, pushing his bowl of rice forward with a huff. "Suki, how many times are we going to have this argument?"

"Until the baby is born, don't you get that?" Suki rolled her eyes, pulling half-full bowl towards her, beginning to eat the contents inside.

"Hey! Get your own," he frowned, knowing he had lost that battle but needing to say something about it.

"Technically you _are_ having some, since half this baby is you. You _do _know how this process works, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need to train, anyways? I know the Healer said that exercise is good for you–"

"Exactly!"

"–but stress-free exercise without possibility of hurting the baby. Walking, stretches, other boring crap–"

"Sokka, I'm fat and it's your fault. Why are we arguing? I'm going," she finished, pushing herself up out of the chair with a little difficulty. It still took some getting used to the extra weight on her front, she admitted begrudgingly to herself.

When Sokka laughed at her, she glared right back at him. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"You just had issues getting out of your _chair_ and you expect me to be all right with you training, having to move a _lot faster_ than _that _in combat practice? Fat chance."

"So you _are_ calling me fat," she said, pushing her chair a little too forcefully up against the table. "Get used to sleeping in the livingroom, 'cause that's where you're going to be for a _long _time," she bit out, bringing their bowls to the wash basin, her back now to him.

Silently fuming over more than one thing, while being completely (and totally aware that she was being) irrational, she huffed a few times while washing their dirty bowls and a couple dishes left over from earlier in the day. Two arms came around her waist to rest on her belly and she felt the gentle weight of Sokka's head resting on her shoulder. She frowned again, choosing to simply ignore him rather than argue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he said softly into her ear. She shivered despite her best intentions–curse her betraying body.

"Oh, really?" _Dammit, what happened to ignoring him_?

"You know that saying and don't deny–" he paused suddenly, peering over her shoulder and down at her stomach where his hand was, where the baby just kicked. "Did you feel that?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Sorry, but... wow, how long has, uh, the baby been doing that?" he asked, amazed. "Long?"

"Not _too_ too long, but... a few weeks, maybe? It either happens a lot or a little–seems to go along with my moods, the little warrior. Feisty."

"Just like his–"

"Her."

"–her mother."

They stood there, neither one seeming to have the need to move any time soon. She leaned against him and his grasp around her waist tightened slightly.

"Look, Sokka. The reason why I want to train is that... I don't feel like myself that much without it, without the regular schedule or doing _something_ other than lazing around, lying down, or just... I don't know, eating or something. I want to be active," she sighed, tilting her head back to see his face, which looked thoughtful.

_It was working_.

"Still," he said, letting out a deep exhale. "You don't want to hurt yourself, even by accident, and harm the baby in any way. I'm just worrying about the two of you, here, since one of us has to do it."

She turned in his arms fully, now, looking up into his blue eyes. "Sokka, what if someone told you that you couldn't eat meat because it could possibly harm you in some way? Think about it if you were in my position."

He frowned, that tactic working a little stronger than the other one. "All right, I see what you mean. But–"

"Sokka," her tone changed entirely, and he picked up on that immediately, his eyebrows raising. "Coming back to you all sweaty and charged up from fighting... I'd just want to rip your clothes off and have at you _anywhere_. Why deny me that? How sexy would it be to see the woman who's carrying your child, hot and sweaty, wanting you?"

"Well, when you put it that way–" her lips were on his immediately, successfully ending his sentence with one swift movement.

Since she couldn't properly press herself up against him in the most effective way, she ran her hands down his torso, feeling her way around his body. That generally did the same thing.

"–I don't see why not," he finished lamely when she pulled away, in a bit of a daze. "Please, _please _be careful. I know how much this means to you, but I hope you know how much you and our baby mean to _me_."

She nodded, touched by his words. "Of course. I'm just going through the basics with the children. I'm basically practicing parenting and basic stances," she chuckled to herself, more amused by the look on his face rather than winning the argument.

"First off, did you just seduce me to get what you want? When you know if you had explained the whole scenario to me I wouldn't have been so against you going to train?" he asked incredulously, his eyebrows still raised high.

She shrugged, the twitch of the grin wanting to break the surface giving her nonchalant look away. "I may or may not have."

"Secondly, I'm not going to have to really sleep in the livingroom, am I?"

"Not unless you do something else to piss me off," she smirked.

"Back to the seducing thing... can you do that again?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him in the direction of their bedroom.


	6. Delight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

I like this one, even though it's short! Short, sweet, and dirty – exactly what I am (as well as this one-shot)!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy! This is a recording.

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Six**: Delight

_August 23, 2008_

* * *

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the book, reading faster than she ever thought she had the skills for, nose nearly touching the page she was that close.

It's not like she had never done these things in her life before, but reading them was something entirely different. She was able to coherently think of these things, coherently remember the feelings they brought–especially the tingles they brought.

She loved those tingles. So, so much.

Generally, her mind was in a thick haze when Sokka did these things to her. Her mind was focused on him and what he was doing, how she could please, pleasure, and delight _him_, receiving the same treatment in return... she barely had enough brain power to remember her name, much less form a structured thought.

She didn't know where Mai got this, or even if she wrote this herself, but... this was _gold_. She was liking her friendship with that girl more and more, especially with these incentives. Suki severely doubted that she showed this to either Azula or Ty Lee in the past–oh _no_, especially with the way that Ty Lee went on and on about how amazing it was to see Mai actually smile, when Suki had seen her do a lot of smiling, even laugh.

But, as her thoughts drifted back to the book she had stopped reading, wrapped up in her thoughts, she knew that love was the main reason for happiness around here. She was speaking from experience. With a smile, she continued to read, finding herself immersed once again.

"What's that you're reading?" Sokka came up from behind her, sitting on the cushion next to the one she was sitting on. He rose an eyebrow as she leaned away from him, continuing to read, though her cheeks were noticeably pink. Hopefully he hadn't noticed that his presence made her jump, her heart racing even more than before. He _was_ the person she had in mind while reading.

"Hello?" he asked after counting about a minute of silence. He frowned.

"Shh," she said, almost inaudibly, as her eyes continue to sweep across the page. Even though she was thoroughly distracted from her reading with him so close, she wanted to see what she would feel while reading something so taboo with him so close.

Suki barely had time to react when he snatched what she was reading right out of her hands. Gasping, she lunged for the book, but not quite in time. His jovial expression turned serious and intrigued as his eyes scanned the pages, flipping through. Every so often she would notice that his eyes would stop moving, just staring, and then glance up at her for half a second before continuing to read. She remained silent.

"Where'd you get this?" he swallowed, suddenly needing a glass of water.

"Uh, someone gave it to me," she said, pulling the book out of his hands.

"Who?"

"Not Katara, don't worry," she said, to which he let out a deep sigh of relief. "Mai."

"Mai?" he chuckled, grinning. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Zuko's got himself a firecracker, huh?"

Laughing at his lame pun, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So," he started to say, then trailed off, looking at her differently than normal, she noticed. _Those eyes_, she noted with amusement. She would enjoy this.

"Yeah?"

"Why're you reading that book?" he asked, genuinely curious. He crossed his legs, hoping to hide how curious he actually was.

She shrugged, "I asked for something interesting to read, and Mai said for me to read this and that I'd be thanking her later–which I will, but... it really makes you think. It's always the quiet ones with the closet fetishes, huh?"

"Her specialty is _knives_ and stilettos. How is that a closet fetish? She's basically bringing her work home with her."

"Zuko approves, I assume."

"Oh yeah," Sokka agreed, waving a hand in dismissal, as if there were any argument. "He was talking her up when we were heading to the Boiling Rock back when," he shrugged, "you know. And they weren't even together then!"

She nodded with a shrug, "Well, that's love. You don't have to be with the person to be in love with them, even if they've done something hurtful to you. The heart wants what it wants."

He took the initiative then, taking the book out of her hand and tossing it to the side as he closed in on her, above her. She watched him, eyes alert, heart already racing from before–was he turned on by the book like she was?

"What does your heart want?"

"Yours," she responded immediately, smiling at the grin that grew on his face.

"What else does it want? Because, if I knew anything about my heart–and I do–I'd say it's been safely in your possession for a while."

"I can think of a couple things..." Suki trailed off, smiling. His smell, that musky scent that she could only identify with _Sokka_, was filling her senses. There was that haze again... he always managed to do that to her. Was that the specific feeling of love?

"Want to go over a few things in that book?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. He paused right before her lips, his eyes directly in front of hers, waiting for her answer. She could see he was itching to kiss her, itching to take her right there without hesitation.

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded the second before his lips smothered hers.

Needless to say, they had an interesting night.


	7. Erased

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: How could I not participate in Sukka Week? Come on.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! That new 'reader traffic' feature is interesting, but shows a lot of people read, but... you get the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love **_

**Rating**: PG-13

**Sukka Week, Day Seven**: Erased

_August 24, 2008_

* * *

_She sighed, her fingertip tracing the outline of the picture frame; her eyes were forlornly trailing over the picture. She felt despair as her head and heart ached with loneliness, as her eyes met those crystal blue orbs of the man she had lost. She didn't remember how she had lost him or why, but she knew that he wasn't hers. He didn't die, no, but he was unobtainable to her and would be until the day _she _died, it seemed._

_She waited for that day with baited breath, hoping that it would come soon–to end this nightmare and move into a more peaceful place with a better state of mind._

_It wouldn't come so easily to her–nothing in the world ever did. Suddenly, her eyes darted to the tip of her dagger with renewed interest that suddenly replaced the picture in her hand, the blood coating it too red, too beautiful to not watch glisten. _

Suki gasped as she shot up quickly out of her sleep, tense and shaking as she grasped the bed sheets to her chest. She didn't know why her subconscious would be so cruel to her, taunting her with the illusion that her life was in shambles and she a horrible mess. She didn't like the suspicion that her life could, just as well, turn into being a nightmare, mirroring her dreams.

The only night she relied on Sokka sleeping like the dead, he sat up next to her slowly, a hand comfortingly on her back with a look of sleepy confusion on his face. He knew something was wrong.

The second she turned and met those haunting, beautiful blue eyes with her own, she couldn't stop the wall from cracking, her resolve crumbling as she launched herself into his arms. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but when she choked sobs escaped past her lips, she realized belatedly that she couldn't do anything to stop her breakdown. It was a long time coming.

Without saying a word, Sokka cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back as she cried.

She was embarrassed, to say the least, when her cries had quieted and silence hung in the air. She hoped he had fallen asleep, but she knew it was too much to ask when he lifted her chin so that she would look up at him.

Smiling sadly at her, he whispered, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

She frowned, her eyes darting downward in shame. "It's silly."

"If it made you cry, it's not silly," he responded. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through her hair, looking at his hand as he followed through with the motion. "It must really be bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

"It's just me being irrational," she sighed. "My dreams tend to do that to me, since they seem so real sometimes." _Way too real._

"Dreams trick you," he said as he pulled her closer to him. She placed her head more comfortably on his chest, her nerves being calmed by the sound of his steady heartbeat. She didn't want to think of the "real" dreams that he had that tricked him into believing something that wasn't there–her heart couldn't take that kind of punishment right then.

When she didn't respond, he tilted his head to see if she was still awake, and when he saw that she was, he spoke. "What... what was your dream–"

"Nightmare."

"–uh, nightmare... about?"

She sighed, her eyes transfixed on the smooth expanse of his stomach and the thin trail of hair that lead underneath the sheets–she knew that journey too well to wonder what the sheets hid.

"You."

As he was about to speak, she continued.

"Not... not anything wrong with you, just with me. My dream was so full of despair, like I had done something unspeakable to lose you, and then, in the end, I lost myself to idiocy of being so heartbroken."

"Lost yourself?" he dared to ask.

"I can't understand what my dream-self did, though... I was holding a dagger freshly coated with blood with no one around. I had been looking at an old picture of... you, us... and then it transformed. I don't know what it could mean. I was afraid to look at myself, and then I just woke up. My thoughts are a lot more coherent now, though," she added, staring off into the dark in their dimly moonlit bedroom.

"You think you wounded yourself?"

"I wouldn't hurt you, or anyone else I loved. I figure I would take my own life if I had, ultimately, hit rock bottom."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I'm not saying that I will–"

"I never want to hear that ever again, Suki. Dream or not, I don't want to hear anything remotely similar come out of your mouth. Understood?"

She chanced to look up at him, seeing that his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Oh, Sokka, no... I..."

"Erase that thought from your mind. Erase anything that will even make you think of leaving me, especially if you have control over it," he said, his eyebrows furrowed, forcing himself not to be weak in front of her. "I know it was just a dream, but the thought alone almost shatters me." His grasp on her almost hurt, but her emotional level overshadowed the discomfort.

"Erased. I'll never be far from you, I promise." She whispered those words as she moved closer, pressing her bare chest against his–she noted the desire in his eyes, as she always did, and appeased his thirst.

He had kept her in his arms so tightly while he took her, his bruising kisses matched her own as their sweaty bodies grasped and moved against each other.

He would never let go of her, and she was grateful. Her dreams were empty and meaningless, the way she would rather them stay.


End file.
